


Caught

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Help, How Do I Tag, Lime, M/M, No Smut, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Wilbur was over at Tommy's house and they were just hanging out till Wil starts getting all touchy with the younger but they stop after getting rudely interrupted
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Kudos: 127





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for some shitty writing and plot lmfao

Tommy and Wil were currently hanging out at Tommy's house. They didn't have much planned so they just talked. Tommy was scrolling through twitter, while Wil was sitting next to him playing with a fidget spinner, waiting for his own phone to charge. He noticed Wil has stopped talking. 

"Tommy were you even listening to what I said?!" Wil blurts out, Tommy just stares, realizing he didn't hear a single word Wil has been saying. Wil just rolls his eyes at him and Tommy goes back to his phone. He notices Wil moving a little closer but he thinks nothing of it. 

After about a minute Wil leans over Tommy, trying to reach for his phone on the nightstand next to the younger. In the process of doing so he lays one of his hands on Tommy's thigh, making him let out an almost inaudible gasp. Wil gets his phone and goes back to sitting awfully close to the other male. Tommy assumes it was just an accident so he, again, decides to think nothing of it. 

As time passes by he can't help but notice Wilbur's shoulder brushing onto his. He really wanted to believe it's not on purpose but every new movement the taller made proved otherwise. Tommy tries oh so desperately to ignore him but he can't hold it anymore when Wil's hands falls on his thigh, yet again. He lets out a quiet whimper which makes Wil raise an eyebrow and Tommy flushes with embarrassment 'fuck shit fuck fuck fuck' Is all he can think 

"If you enjoyed this so much Tommy you could've just said so" Wil smirks and starts moving his hands along the boy's thighs, slowly moving him on his lap while continuing to place his hands all over him. 

"Hm, now, I need you to be quiet,okay? if you're too loud I'll have to stop" Wil says to which Tommy rapidly nods. 

He moves his hand to the youngers zipper, and starts pulling them down. Tommy whimpers as soon as he feels the olders huge hands on his buldge. 

"Shh..." 

Tommy bites his lip, he's not used to having to shut up, sure- he's told to do so all the time, but this is one of the only times he ACTUALLY has to. 

"W-Wil...stop teasing" Tommy whines, Wil just chuckles as he continues to palm him through his boxers. 

"We can finish later when your parents aren't home. I can't risk you being too loud." Wil says and pushes the blonde off of his lap, he helps him puts his pants back on 

"Oh my fucking god,you've got to be kidding me. Wilbur please." Tommy says and before Wil can answer, his mother swings the other open 

"Has something happened?" She asks, tilting her head "I heard some noises and wanted to check if any of you got hurt?" 

"Oh n-no uh- we wer-" Tommy tries to say but is cut off by Wil "Yeah Tommy fell off the bed from laughing so much a minute ago, he's fine now though." 

"Ohh I see! Alright sorry to interrupt you two, have fun whatever you were doing" She says and leaves the room 

Wil looks over at Tommy and smiles "Tommy, just let me do the talking, you almost fucked it" 

"Whatever." Tommy chuckles and they end up just cuddling together until Wil finally has to leave. Tommy wasn't worried, knowing he'd come back soon and get what they both want.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed! again, props to my friend for helping me with this love u <3 anyways stay safe everyone and hope u enjoyed!! And yes I'll write more fics, AND longer I promise


End file.
